Dew on the Leaves
by Virgo626
Summary: Torakku Shiraki is a sixteen year old shinobi who doesn't know he's a shinobi. His mother desperately tries to hide him away from the world of the shinobi. But everything changed when the elite Cloud jonin Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, and Torimaru Rakuen come to train Torakku to be the shinobi his mother didn't want him to become. Takes place before Gaiden.
1. Ikehara Separated, A Shinobi Hidden

Prologue: Ikehara Separated

"We have to go," Yukika Ikehara declared in a pleading voice. Her violet eyes were wide and her face was stained with tears. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and looked down at the white bundle in her arms. He was her younger son, and her only living child. His hair was brown like his father's and his eyes were purple like his mother's.

Yukika and her husband Shinzo were at their oldest child's grave. She had recently died on a mission. Chikako Ikehara was a chunin of the Hidden Leaf. She had been a strong girl, but she had passed away while fighting. The couple hadn't come over their grief, and Yukika didn't want to lose her son Torakku as well. She wanted to move out of the Leaf, away from the shinobi so her son wouldn't die like his sister he would never remember.

Shinzo looked at his wife with his brown eyes. Plastered on his face was a look of sheer determination. "You want to keep Torakku _away_ from the shinobi?"

"It's for his own good!" Yukika sounded frantic. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Shinzo sighed. "We can't keep Torakku away for long. Whether we like it or not, he'll someday be a shinobi."

Yukika might as well have gone paranoid. "I'm still leaving this foul place! They took my daughter's life and if we stay they'll take Torakku's life as well!" She screamed. She quivered, but no ne knew if it was from fear or rage. Probably both.

Shinzo breathed deeply as he struggled to contro his temper. "We can't run away, Yukika."

Yukika let her anger spill out of her like water cascading from a bottle. "You know what? If you want to stay here, fine! I'm leaving with Torakku. Don't try to come after me or take Torakku with you I'll move out of the village and go far away from this place. And you aren't fit to be his father. If you were a real father, you'd agree!" SHe hugged her baby son to her body to pacify him; her shouting had awoken the poor boy and he began to sniffle. Yukika turned away from her husband and ran. When she reached the tree she leaped onto a limb and pushed off. She vowed not to leap like that again as long as she lived.

* * *

Yukika made her new home in a village south of Konoha. She was remarried to Junichi Shiraki and led Torakku to believe that he was his actual father. She felt awful about lying to Torakku, but she told herself it was for the best.

Shinzo stayed in Konoha and continued being a shinobi. He moved to different house to live on his own.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Shinobi Hidden

Sylvi Omaki walked down the streets of Kumogakure and toward the Raikage's office. Her curly silver ponytail swung rhythmically across her back and her artificial leg clicked on the pavement. The clouds covered the sky, as usual. It was the Hidden Cloud Village, for crying out loud. Being sunny every day defeats the whole purpose of being hidden in the clouds.

The Raikage's office was a circular building atop the Kumo Ninja Academy. The Raikage worked in the circular part made of blue glass. It had been through a lot, Sylvi reflected. It had been broken by a water jutsu by Genichi Takaki when he invaded, not to mention the many times A, the Fourth Raikage had burst through the window rather than using the door like he should have (though no one but Mabui was bold enough to tell him that). But the glass was repaired, and it was in one piece now that the obsessed with being normal Darui had taken over as raikage after A retired, so it was good.

Sylvi opened the door to the Raikage's office. It hadn't changed much, Darui wasn't exactly the decorative type. Darui was sitting in the chair, leaning back slightly. His bodyguard C was standing behind him. Sylvi thought back to when she was fifteen, when she, Darui, and C were all bodyguards for the Fourth Raikage. They'd gone with him to the Kage Summit. When Sasuke Uchiha, a formerly rogue ninja, had attacked, Sylvi had been treated to the sight of Sasuke being knocked around. (Sasuke was much better now days).

Sylvi inhaled deeply and held her shoulders back and straightened her back. "You summoned me, Lord Fifth?" She inquired politely. In the old days, she could be rude to Darui, but since he was Raikage, she had to be polite.

"Yes," Darui answered. He lifted a few papers and pulled a few papers stapled together from the stack. "Have a seat. Pull up a chair."

Sylvi spotted a dark blue chair. She dragged it in front of Darui's desk and sat down. She stared expantantly at Darui with her silver eyes.

"I have a mission for you three," Darui began. "Team Kotaro: You, Takamoto, and Rakuen." He referred to Sylvi's teammates: Hikabo Takamoto and Torimaru Rakuen. She was currently married to Hikabo, while Tori had married the Mist kunoichi Sukai. All three were jonin and were still eligible for missions, but they didn't get as many as they used to.

"The Sixth Hokage had informed us Kage about a shinobi who doesn't know he's a shinobi," Darui continued. "He lived South of the Leaf Village with his parents. His parents were shinobi, but for unknown reasons, their son Torakku Shiraki has had no shinobi training." He took a breath before he continued. "The Hokage needed someone to train him. Someone elite. Of course, I'd suggested you and those other two, and he agreed to it."

Sylvi thought it over. She knew every shinobi started at the Academy while they were still young. She never heard of a shinobi who hadn't had training when he was still young. "He doesn't know anything about shinobi?"

"His family left the Leaf when Torakku was a baby." Darui answered.

Apparently Torakku couldn't remember about shinobi. "How old is he?" Sylvi inquired.

"Sixteen years old."

"Sixteen years old?" Sylvi stood up angrily. She hadn't heard of any shinobi at sixteen without training.

"Sylvi sit down!" C ordered. Sylvi was used to not listening to him, so she remained standing.

"Really?" Sylvi inquired. "A sixteen year old without training? That's impossible!"

"At this point, everything thinks nothing is impossible since you defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki with those Leaf people." Darui said cooly.

"We had help," Sylvi said. "This is different. Everyone is trained at a young age, and this sixteen year old hasn't had a single minute of training. That's bullshister."

"Hey, watch you language!" C reprimanded.

"What language?" Sylvi asked angrily. "I said shister." C turned away and muttered something about why Sylvi couldn't have used her own word, "bolshevik"

"Just try it," Darui said calmly. "If you can't pull it off after a week, you can come back and we'll send someone else."

Sylvi looked at Darui with her flashing silver eyes. Darui met them with his calm black ones. Finally Sylvi looked away and scoffed. "Fine whatever. One week."

Darui smiled serenely and leaned back. "I win."


	2. Elite of the Cloud

In the Land of Fire, far down south of Konoha, was a small village. It wasn't a shinobi village, so anyone who was born there or moved there at a young age wouldn't be aware of the shinobi's existence if they never saw a shinobi.

At sixteen years old, Torakku Shiraki had grown to resemble his biological father, Shinzo Ikehara. But the boy didn't even know that Shinzo existed. He only ever knew Junichi Shiraki as a father figure. The only trait he shared with his mother was his violet eyes. He had no resemblance to Junichi, which he was beginning to think was suspicious.

But as of now, Torakku lived away from all the craziness. What could possibly go wrong? I'll tell you what went wrong: three jonin from the Land of Lightning come in on an otherwise normal day and tell him he was a ninja.

* * *

Sylvi looked at the map of the village in her hands. She inverted her gaze up to the house in front of her, then back to the map. A bright red circle was drawn around Torakku Shiraki's house. "Is this the right house?" she shuffled for space in the bushes that she and her teammates were hiding in.

Torimaru Rakuen looked at the map, then the area. "There's the market, there's the pink roofed house. Yep, I'm pretty sure we found the right house unless there's an area with the exact same buildings in the exact same places."

Sylvi glanced around and noticed that one house indeed had a bright pink roof. She wrinkled her nose; she had never been a big fan of pink. Hikabo Takamoto shifted in his spot. "This is the right house."

"Okay," Sylvi said. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm her nerves. She was never nervous. "Let's go."

* * *

Yukika was serene. It was the fourteenth anniversary of her leaving Konoha and the shinobi. She couldn't be happier about her son being safe in this village.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Yukika rose to answer it. Junichi didn't look up from the news on his laptop.

The door of the house didn't have a peephole, so Yukika just opened the door. Standing at the were three people, two men, and one woman.

One man was tall and muscular with spiky brown hair and blue eyes; an unusual combination, Yukika thought. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under a gray coat with dark pants and boots. Around his neck was some kind of medal, and it was gold.

The second man was short and stocky with a sandy shade of tan for hair color and gold eyes. His attire consisted of a gold shirt, black cloak, black pants, and pant boots. The hood on the cloak was wide enough to cover his head and conceal the falcon currently sitting on his shoulder.

The woman's height ranged between her companions. She had long dark brown hair held in a high ponytail. Her bangs were flattened against the side of her face. Her eyes were the color of chocolate. She wears wearing a cornflower blue shirt with a sleeveless cropped indigo top over it. She was wearing black pants and boots with a length of fishnet tied around her waist.

Around all three of their foreheads was a length of blue cloth with a metal plate embedded in the center. The unique symbol of the Village Hidden in the Clouds was etched on the metal plates.

"Shinobi," Yukika whispered. She wanted to shut the door, to lock out the ninja, but they had already entered the house. She turned to glare at them. "Why are you here? What are you going to do to my son? Junichi!" She called.

Junichi came storming to the door. "Yukika? Are they shinobi?"

"What do you think?" Yukika's breathing was harsh in her ears.

"Calm down, dear," Junichi said. He turned to stare at the shinobi with cold, hard grey eyes. They looked like metal disks. "I might not be a ninja, but I can pack a good punch." He threw a punch at the woman. She smoothly held up a hand to block it.

"We are jonin of the Hidden Cloud," the woman warned. "Also, has anyone ever told you it's not polite to hit a woman?"

Yukika narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman closed her eyes. Her hair turned silver and curly, her bangs turned a bluish purple and were long and no longer covered her face. They bent n such a way that it looked like a lightning bolt. Her ears became wolf ears. The woman opened her eyes. They were silver to match her hair, and her sclera were black, imitating wolf eyes. One of her eyes were red with a black pupil with black tomoes surrounding it.

"Sharingan," Yukika whispered. She knew this dojutsu belonged to the Uchiha clan of Konoha. "You killed an Uchiha clan member."

"My name is Sylvi Omaki," said the woman. "This is Hikabo Takamoto," she motioned toward the brown haired man. "And this is Torimaru Rakuen." she motioned toward the tan haired one. "And about the eyes, I did really want to kill one clan member I hated, but he gave me the Sharingan after he got a Rinnegan."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Yukika said. She knew Sasuke wouldn't be in the village right now, but he was the only Uchiha member alive with one Sharingan and one Rinnegan.

"Precisely," Sylvi answered.

"Mom? Dad?" came Torakku's voice.

"No," Yukika whispered. She turned her back to the three and used her body to hide them from sight. Junichi also shielded the three from sight.

"Yes Tora?" she tried to sound normal as the teen turned the corner.

"Who's that at the door?" Torakku asked, his tone curious.

Yukika felt as if her blood was replaced with icy water. "No one."

"I heard you guys yelling," Torakku pressed on. A nervous sweat broke out on Yukika's back.

Sylvi walked around Yukika into Torakku's view. Junichi struggled to keep her in check but the odds were against him. "When the heck will your head relay the message?" she snapped at Junichi

Yukika could see the shock on his son's face; he had never seen his stepfather so angry.

"When we moved here I promised we'd knock all that shinobi nonsense out of him!" Junichi shouted, then flinched at how his words may have sounded to the ninja.

Hikabo glared down at the man. "Good to know you've been beating him senseless."

Torakku was highly confused. "Beating? Dad hasn't been beating me."

Tori punched Hikabo in the shoulder. "That was the total wrong thing to say!" he hissed venomously.

Yukika had solemnly sworn to herself never to use a shinobi jutsu again, but she didn't see any other choice she had. She whispered to Junichi to get the ninjas outside somehow.

Junichi barreled at Sylvi and pushed her out the door. Hikabo's eyes flashed and suddenly Junichi was screaming on the floor, clutching at his chest.

Yukika rushed outside, swiftly weaving a few hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot!" sharp spikes made of stone jutted up from the ground and directed at Sylvi. Sylvi leaped up, weaving different hand signs. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" she shot the lightning to cancel the earth jutsu before she came back to the ground.

"Lightning cancels out Earth," Sylvi reminded her.

Yukika face palmed. "I'm so stupid!"

"It's okay," Sylvi said sarcastically. "Even if you used Wind, I have Fire on hand."

Junichi stood up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"We understand that the shinobi Torakku Shiraki is here," Hikabo said. "We were given a mission to bring him to the Leaf Village." he held up an official looking document. Junichi took it, and as soon as he read it, his face whitened.

"I never told Lord 3rd!" Yukika exclaimed.

"Lord 3rd?" Sylvi questioned. "He's been long dead. They're on their 6th Hokage, and recent scouting have reported a shinobi who doesn't know he's a shinobi." she turned to look at Torakku. "Him."

"I feared this day would come, but it came far too soon," Yukika said before she fainted. She could still hear the conversation going on.

Torakku looked at his mother as she fainted. "Mom!" he exclaimed.

Junichi's face was red. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!"

"She fainted," Tori said flatly

Torakku looked up at the jonin. "Am I really a ninja?"

Sylvi's silver eyes met his purple eyes. After a short pause, she answered, "You are. If you wish, you can come with us and we'll teach you to be a shinobi. The Leaf shinobi are also skilled. They can help."

"I can't accept this!" Junichi shouted. "Old crackpots sending children out on missions to get them all killed."

Sylvi's eyes narrowed. "Never insult the Leaf Village in front of me!" She rapidly weaves a few hand signs. Lightning shot from her hands and shocked Junichi. Junichi fell to the ground next to his wife.

"What happened? Is he dead?" Torakku asked.

"No, he's just out cold," Sylvi said. "Now let's go. Tori, write a note." She looked back at Torakku, her silver eyes twinkling. "Unless, of course, you want to stay here."

"I'm coming," Torakku said. Tori stuck the note he had just written onto the inside of the front door, then the four exited the house.

"Should we teleport?" Hikabo asked

"Yeah, I think so." Sylvi said.

"I'll take Torakku with me," Tori offered.

Torakku looked very interested for a sixteen year old. "What are we doing?"

"Teleportation Jutsu," Tori explained. "Just hold on to my hand." Torakku did so, and Tori expertly weaved the hand signs with only his right hand. "Teleport!" they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sylvi and Hikabo followed.


End file.
